Online
by Joey103
Summary: "Oi, pinky.." "What?" "Could we meet?" "Yeah, sure. Where? In front of 'Forbidden Forest' as usual? I need to refill my potion for now." "No.. I mean in the real world." - New chapter released!
1. Chapter 1

_**/Author's Note/**_

**A few days ago I saw my little brother playing an online game. I don't know what kind of game online it is, but I saw him partnering with his friends; there were 4 of them including my brother. They went together everywhere, supported each other, until they could kill the monster. And I was like, **_**"Wow! that's such a great teamwork!"**_** I saw one of his friends were a fire-mage, which is cool becase he/ she could cast some kind of **_**'fireball'**_** magic and **_**kaboom**_**! The monster was annihilated! And that was just **_**so great**_**!**

**Sorry for the mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>-ONLINE-<br>**  
><em>Fairy Tail Online Game.<em>

_It's the newest RPG-Adventure Genre online game. Easy controllers, simple yet challenging story, good graphic and sound effect, and many more, makes it became one of the most popular game in no time, especially among teenagers. There are many jobs you could choose, such as Knight, Priest, Beast Tamer, Blacksmith, Fighter, Archer, and Mage. As for Mage, it's divided into Fire type and Ice type._

_Honestly, I, Natsu Dragneel, am not very interested in online game if it's not because of my friends forcing me to try. They even made a new account for me. But, they chose a girl character and named it 'PinkDragon'! Hellooooo, I do like dragons, but why did they have to attach the word 'Pink' and choose girl as my character? "That's because your hair is pink! Hahaha!" was all they said to me. Damn, right. Haha.._

_First time I logged in, I thought I was gonna feel bored in no time. But after I 'graduated' into a Fire Mage, I felt like falling into this game deeper. Sometimes I even prefered to stay at home playing FT Online rather than hang out with my friends._

_I met lots of new friends there. 'ScarletKnight', a scary red-haired-knight-women who already reached lv.200! (I'm still at lv.127 haha). 'SkyPriest', she said she was a 15-year-old girl in the real world named Wendy. She's a very good girl since she never asked me to pay her everytime she healed me, not like the other priest haha. And many more, such as 'Alc0h0lGunn3r', 'MetalFreak123', 'LucyGurl', 'FishL0ver', 'Blue-Worm8ook', etc. Sometimes I would go hunting in a group, but sometimes I'll just go by myself._

_And then, I met him about a month ago. We took the same job as a mage, except he's an ice mage and I'm a fire mage. We're also on the same lv.127. Almost everytime I went hunting with this Ice Mage. We got along really fast since we loved to tease each other while chatting, although we didn't know each other in the real life._

**(Friend) PinkDragon logged in.**

**IceBuster**: Yo, Pinky!

**PinkDragon**: Stop calling me that, ice-freak.

**IceBuster**: Hahaha. You're the one who named your character 'PinkDragon'.

**PinkDragon**: I've told you before, it's my friends' stupid works! Geezz...

**IceBuster**: Now, now.. A _lady_ shouln't pout too much, you know. Haha.

_That's right. This 'IceBuster' person doesn't know I'm a boy in the real world because I'm using a girl character! Great. Thanks to my friends, they're such a geeeeenius. Well, but the other half was also my fault because I didn't tell him myself. It's because I was so afraid he would hate me and we wouldn't be able to hunt together again. I've never had this kind of 'best friend' relationship even in the real world. Although we never see each other in personal, that's fine with me. I still consider him as my best friend. That's why I've never told him until now. *sigh*_

**PinkDragon**: Whatever. Where will we go for hunting today?

**IceBuster**: How about 'Dark Cave'? I heard there's a boss monster in there.

**PinkDragon**: Boss monster? Perfect! Let's kick it's butt out! Off to the 'Dark Cave'!

_Well, I must say, this was one of my favourite part in FT Online. Kicking monsters' butts! Hahaha!_

**(Party) IceBuster Level Up!**

**IceBuster**: Yes! I'm lv.128 now!

**PinkDragon**: No way! But I almost there too! Grrr! Take this, you damn skeleton! Fire Dragon's Claw!

**(Party) PinkDragon Level Up!**

**PinkDragon**: Now we're even. Hahaha.

_Suddenly, the cave was shaking like it's having an earthquake. Then the boss monster appeared._

**(Boss) Skeleton King lv.150**

**IceBuster**: Whoah! It's _huge_! And it's lv.150!

**PinkDragon**: It's okay. As long as we stick together, we're not gonna lose to it. We're making the best teamwork ever!

**IceBuster**: Yeah, you're right, pinky. Let's go!

**PinkDragon**: I told you to _not_ call me pinky, you ice-freak!

_That was the last words I could type. The 'Skeleton King' suddenly launched some Bone-Missiles. But we managed to dodge them all, thanks to IceBuster's Ice Shield that froze them all for a few seconds so we could escape._

_After a long battle that drained our potions until both of us had no more in our item-bag, we just had to finish it with one last shot to kill it._

**IceBuster**: Looks like this is gonna be my last spell, pinky. I have no more magic power left. Haha.

**PinkDragon**: Me too. Let's put all of our strength into this one last blow and _finish it off_!

_We ran as far as we could from the 'Skeleton King'. Luckily, the Skeleton King's movement speed was very slow so we could buy some times to cast our last spell. And finally, we're ready!_

**IceBuster**: Ice Make-Ice Cannon!

**PinkDragon**: Fire Dragon Roar!

_The final blow strikes the 'Skeleton King' and it fell down!_

**(Boss) Skeleton King / HP 0**

**PinkDragon**: Yes! We woooonn! Woohoooo~!

**IceBuster**: Phew.. Now we're totallyrunning out of magic power. But at least we won. Hahaha.

**PinkDragon**: Right! Now let's go back to Magnolia. Hahaha.

_We're back to Magnolia City, the main city in FT Online. I was so excited after killing that skeleton! Another mission accomplished! Hahaha!_

**IceBuster**: Oi, pinky..

**PinkDragon**: What?

**IceBuster**: Could we meet?

**PinkDragon**: Yeah, sure. Where? In front of 'Forbidden Forest' as usual? I need to refill my potion for now.

**IceBuster**: No.. I mean in the real world.

_W-what? Oh no this is baaadd..._

**PinkDragon**: Haha.. W-why so sudden?

**IceBuster**: Well.. We've been hunting together for almost 2 months. And I think we really match each other. Haha. You've told me before that we're living in the same town, right? Even on the same age, 18. Also, I want to know _more_ about you. You know, _curious_? Hahaha.

**PinkDragon**: ...B-but I-

**IceBuster**: Tell you what. Let's meet up the next Saturday in front of 'Pasta House Restaurant' at 12 o'clock. You know the place, right? We could have a lunch together. Hehe.

_Crap! Think, Natsu! Think! Errrr...Aha!_

**PinkDragon**: But how do we recognize each other? I mean, we've never met before nor see each other's face. I don't think it's possible. Haha…

**IceBuster**: Hmm.. You got the point..

_Natsu you're a genius, man! Save-_

**IceBuster**: Anyway, why did your friends nicknamed you as 'PinkDragon'? Is it because you like pink color?

**PinkDragon**: Nooooooo! It's because of my hair!

_Eh? Did I just tell him-_

**IceBuster**: That's it! You don't need to recognize me because I'm the one who's gonna recognize you for your pink hair. I've imagined your beautiful pink hair already. Hehe..

_*blush* I've just found someone who said my pink hair is beautiful! Aaaahh! Knock it off, Natsu! Of course he would think it's beautiful for a 'girl' to have pink hair! And stop blushing!_

**IceBuster**: One more thing. Please wear a pink clothes too. Just to make sure it's really you. Haha.

**PinkDragon**: Y-you're kidding.., right? Haha..

**IceBuster**: Of course not, you silly! Hahaha. Oh, I better go now, my friends have been waiting for me. Don't forget next Saturday, 'kay? I'll be waiting for you. See 'ya, pinky!

**PinkDragon**: Hey! I haven't say yes-

**(Friend) IceBuster logged off.**

_Oh. My. God. What am I gonna do nooowww?_

**(Friend) PinkDragon logged off.**

_===online===online===online===online===online===_

_This. Is. The. Day! I actually don't like this meeting idea. At. All. But I'm gonna hate myself more if I didn't keep the promise with my 'best friend'. The other problem is… I don't have any pink clothes! (yeah of course, why would I have any?) Aaaargh… Wait. Unless…_

"Lisannaaaa!" I get out of my room, knocking my sister's room.

"What is it, Natsu?" She opened the door.

"I need…your _help_.." I gulped, took a deep breath, and finally said it. "Actually… I have a promise to…meet _someone_ today.."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Kyaaaa~.. My big brother has now officially _grown up_~! So, who is this lucky girl? Hehe.. And what do you need my help for? I'll be veeeeery glad to help you with your first date~.." She smiled and looked very excited.

"I-it's NOT a date! Besiiiide, this is a _boy_ we're talking about, not a _girl_. He's my friend in FT Online and we promised to meet each other today at 'Pasta House Restaurant' at 12 o'clock. He asked me to wear…._pink_ clothes so he could recognize me easily. The thing is…I don't have any pink clothes.. I mean, why would I have any, right? Hahaha.."

"So it's a _boyfriend_? It's okay, you're still a grown up boy now for me~.." Lisanna giggled and then looked at the clock. "It's 11.30 already. Alright, I'm gonna lend you my pink sweater, it's a little too big for me anyway. Come on in~.." Lisanna offered me to come inside her room. After searching for a few minutes, she gave me her pink sweater. When I tried it, it _really_ fits me, even _too_ well.

"…Isn't it..a little bit too _'girly'_?" I looked in the mirror and saw myself wearing a _pink-bunny-sweater_. It has two cute long bunny ears on the hoodie, some frilly things on the sleeves but not too much, and the most annoying part is the bunny tail on the bottom at the back of the sweater that swings everytime I move! _This is totally ridiculous! I looked ridiculous!_

"Uh-oh.. Look, it's almost 12 o'clock! Now, go! And good luck on your _date_, my finally-grown-up-big brother~!" She pushed me out of her room, pulled me to the front door, and opened it for me.

"It's NOT a _date_!" I shouted to her as I ran, forgetting all the bunny stuffs because I don't wanna be late.

_===online===online===online===online===online===_

I arrived in front of 'Pasta House Restaurant'. Looking at my watch, it's 11.55. Which means, that 'IceBuster' person is gonna arrive soon! _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say to him? What if he hates me after he knows who I really am? What if-_

"'PinkDragon'?" Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw a handsome boy in front of me, raven hair, blue shirts, long jeans, wearing glasses. _Wait. Did I just say 'handsome'?_

"Hello? Are you 'PinkDragon' in FT Online?" He waved his hand in front of my face because I was in a blank-mode for a few seconds. "It's 'IceBuster'. Haha."

"Y-yeah. That's me. N-nice to..see you… 'IceBuster'. Haha…" _My voice was cracking like crazy!_

"Nice to see you too." He smiled widely. "And you're _cute_~.. Hehe." He pinched my cheek a little, making me freezing. "Well, shall we go inside and have a lunch?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the restaurant.

The next thing I know is, I was sitting in front of him, ordered some food and drink. And while we're waiting for the food to come, we had a little chat.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?" He offered me his hand.

"Natsu..Dragneel." I shaked his hand, felt a little uneasy waiting for his reaction.

"_Wow_, you're hair really _is_ pink." The raven hair chuckled. "But it's _cute_. It really matches with your pink bunny sweater. Haha."

_C-cute? What the-_

"And your blushing makes it even _cuter_. Hahaha."

"B-blushing?" _A-am I blushing? I didn't even realize!_

"Hahaha. You're such a cute _girl_, you know!" The raven then released his glasses.

I blinked. _Whuuaaaaatt? This 'stupid' Gray person still recognizes me as a 'GIRL'? Where did you put your eyes, ice-block! And damn this bunny sweater for making it worse!_

Before I could protest any further, the food's coming. So we ate while that ice-block told me some of his stories. As for me, well, I just laughed nervously hearing all of his stories but not once I told him mine. After we finished eating, that ice-block offered to pay all the bills which of course I totally refused! But he insisted so he really paid all the bills. Such a 'gentleman' for being a perfect boyfriend. Haha.. Then, we headed out of the restaurant.

"Hey, Natsu." He said. "I was wondering. Could I ask you a _question_?" His face became so serious suddenly.

"S-sure. Go ahead. Haha.." I was so nervous. _This is it! He's gonna figure out that I'm a boy and now he's gonna hate me-_

"Are you a _'tomboy'_?"

"Yes!" I screamed not realizing what's the question was. Silence. _Eh? 'Tomboy'?_

"Hahaha I thought so. Because you cut your hair very short and spiky and wearing a pair of long jeans, also you pout a lot." He laughed. "That's okay, you're still cute anyway. I mean, that's what makes you _cute_~! I don't like a 'too-girly' type either, you know."

I gripped my hands hard and gritted my teeth. _Gray Fullbuster! Didn't your kindergarden teachers and your parents teach you how to tell the difference between boys and girls? How could you be so idiot!_

I grabbed his head unconciously and pulled him closer, forced him to face me. "I'm _not_ a 'tomboy'!" I shouted out loud in front of his face. "I _AM_ a _BOY_!" His eyes widened. Then I panted because of exhaustion, anger, mad, and even embarassment. _Crap! What have I done!_ I released his head and turned away, tried to run away.

"Wait!" He grabbed my hand, preventing me from running away.

I looked back to him, still a little bit upset. _Now what? He still don't believe me I'm a boy? Should I just 'show' him? Grrr…_ I twitched my eyes only to have him pulled me into a _freakin' bear hug_!

"I don't mind you being a _boy_! In fact, you're still a _cutie _for me and _I_ _like_ you!" He bursted out while hugging me.

I was so shocked. _W-what? Did he just say he l-likes me?_ I felt hot inside as the heat rushed to my cheek.

"Okay alright I get it! Now let me go please. Everyone is _staring_ at us you know!" Yes. We were in front of 'Pasta House Restaurant' where lots of people came in and out staring at our _'romantic' _behaviour.

He let go of me but still had his eyes on me. _Well, I hate to admit but he really is good-looking. And maybe.. I think I kind of… have a 'thing' for him too. But just a little bit for now. Haha._

"Sooo… Could we sometimes _go out_ together again? You know, just hang out or watch a movie and something." He smiled softly.

I thought for a while. _Well.. Nothing's wrong with trying, right? At least he doesn't hate me._ I smiled back and answer, "Yeah.."

_===online===online===online===online===online===_

**(Friend) PinkDragon logged in.**

**IceBuster**: Yo, Pinky!

**PinkDragon**: Would you _stop_ calling me _that_, ice-block!

**IceBuster**: But it fits you too well! Hahaha!

**PinkDragon**: And thank you so much for your _lovely 'compliment'_.

_Like usual, we went for hunting together, found another comrades, built a guild, etc. And sometimes we would go for the 'hang-out-thing' in the real world. Often to the game center together actually. Haha. And in the end, I'm still be friend with this 'IceBuster' person; best friend for sure. Well…, maybe a little bit 'more' than that. Hahaha.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**: Sorry for the abstract story line. I just felt like writing about online game that my brother played with his friends, so this is what comes out. Haha..^^; And also sorry for the OOCness..**

**I'm going back to continue writing "Amnesia". Two more last chapters. Hehe..**

**Every reviews and critiques are very welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**/Author's Note/**_

**When I was on vacation, suddenly this idea popped out. And I couldn't help but writing this! Hahaha.^^ Here's the continuation of _"Online"_ and _"Offline"_ story.**

**I suggest you read _"Online" chapter 1_ - _"Offline"_ - and then this _"Online" chapter 2_. Sorry if it's kinda confusing, but I want to continue the story here since it's all about _"FT Online Game"_ story. But it's okay if you want to read it from here since it's just for FUN! Hehe.. I hope you guys enjoy this!^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

**And thank you for everyone who read and review!^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

_**/Note/**_

**It's written in _Natsu's point of view_ (1st person's view).**

**_PinkDragon_: Natsu's character in "FT Online" and it's a girl character, takes job as a fire-mage, lv.140.**

**_IceBuster_: Gray's character in "FT Online", boy character, takes job as an ice-mage, lv.140.**

**_(IcBr-gf)_: IceBuster's girlfriend**

**_(PnDg-bf)_: PinkDragon's boyfriend**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-ONLINE-<strong>_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Nuoooooooo!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Pinky! Don't run away! Fight back!"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "How could I fight back when our attacks didn't affect them and all of them are chasing meeee!"

**_=====online=====online=====_**

_**- Flashback / Yesterday, 30th October -**_

"Halloween Quest?" Gray asks while sipping his lemon tea.

"Yup!" I grin and take a bite for my delicious spaghetti. We're doing our usual 'hang-out' thingy at Pasta House Restaurant. "The Game Master opened a new area map, 'Haunted Mansion', to celebrate Halloween tomorrow."

I gave Gray the printed paper and let him read the information. "Halloween Quest: Strauss family is a very rich family lives in a huge mansion near Magnolia City. One day on the last year, right on Halloween day, their mansion was attacked by some mysterious creatures and the Strauss family was forced to leave the mansion. However, their oldest daughter, Mirajane, was left inside the mansion and no one knew what happened to her. Our mission is to find Mirajane and escort her outside the mansion. Rewards: _Rare Dragon Egg_."

"Isn't it interesting?" I'm very eager to get the egg. "I want a _pet_! My _own_ pet! So let's go together, save Mirajane, and get the 'Rare Dragon Egg'."

Gray was silent for a while. "Okay, I'll help you. But if you got the egg, what would I get?"

_Erm… He got a point._ "Well… What do you want? I'll give you anything. As long as it _makes sense_!" I stress the last two words.

"_Anything_?" Gray smirks and it somehow makes me shiver. "Deal! I'll help you out, pinky. And don't worry about my reward. I'll choose what I want _wisely_."

Unconsciously, I gulp. _I think…I made a terrible decision for myself.._

**_=====online=====online=====_**

_**- The next day / Halloween Day's Event 31st October -**_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Potion?"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Yep."

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Mansion's Pass Card?"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Yep."

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Scroll-

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Yep. Yep. Yeeepp. All ready! Let's go!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Are you sure? I heard lots of people failed to finish the quest. It's pretty hard, you know?"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Then we just have to show them that we're capable of finishing the quest! Let's be the first one and get the egg! Haha!"

_**Warp to - (MAP) Halloween Event: 'Haunted Mansion'**_

_We got in to the mansion after I show the 'Pass Card' to the NPC outside._

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Strange. Where are the monsters?"

_It's true, since the first time we stepped into the mansion, there's no sign of a monster._

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Aren't we lucky? Then we could focus on searching the Strauss' daughter without even bother wasting our HP and AP."

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "But there's no challenge-

_Eh? Something has just passed through it front of me-_

_Whooooooooooo~…_

**(Ghost) Boogeyman lv.145**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "W-what the heck?"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Enemy! Ice Make – Lance!"

_And the ice lance just went through the Boogeyman's stomach. Then the Boogeyman launched a counter attack to Gray and drained his HP._

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Why did my attack didn't affect them when they could attack me? Are they really ghosts?"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Nuoooooooo!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Pinky! Don't run away! Fight back!"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "How could I fight back when our attacks didn't affect them and all of them are chasing meeee!"

_To be honest, I'm totally freak out of **G-H-O-S-T**-! Even if they're just in movies of games!_

_**=====online=====online=====**_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "G-gray?"

_Crap! Now I'm lost and we're getting separated! Even my chat couldn't reach him. It means we're far enough to just communicate. And I totally forgot bringing 'Scroll of Beginning' to warp back to Magnolia and I couldn't log off in here since it's an event map! If my 'PinkDragon' died here, it would drop down my level by 2! I don't want iiiitt!_

_Whoooooooo~…_

**(Ghost) Boogeyman lv.145**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Uwaaaaahhh! Get away from meeee! Fire Dragon's Claw!"

_Again, it just passed thought the 'Boogeyman'. My potions are getting less and less! Gray where are you!_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Ice Make – Hammer!"

**(Ghost) Boogeyman lv.145 / HP 0**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "G-gray? How did you-

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Who said someone needs a '_challenge_'? The 'Boogeyman' isn't invicible all the time. You have to watch the color of their white clothes became much more real and not transparent anymore. That's when you could hit them. You just ran away without paying attention at all. Scared of ghost, huh pinky? Hahaha."

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "I-I didn't know it was _ghost_ we're dealing with! I thought it's just gonna be some kind of goblin o-or monster or anything like that _except_ ghost!"

_I pout as I feel that ice-block is mocking me and it really pisses me off because what he said was all true! Damn…_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Then you owe me 2 rewards. First, the reward for helping you get the egg. Second, is from saving you from those…ghosts and losing your levels. Haha."

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Hey! Not fair!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Well, if you refused, I'll just leave you here alone, surrounded by thos ghosts all day long until you died and lost your levels. Just so you know, I bring the '_Scroll of Beginning_', unlike you. I'm pretty sure you forgot, pinky. Hahaha."

**(IcBr-bf) PinkDragon:** "Grr… Fine! But remember! Those rewards have to make sense!"

_I'm very angry and embarassed at the same time. But, oh well, it's better than being left behind with all these…ghosts…alone.. Gulp.._

**_=====online=====online=====_**

_After defeating the 'Boogeymans', 'Pumpkin Ghosts', and all those creepy ghosts all around the mansion, we finally arrive in front of a huge door. There's a bloody writing on the top of the door. 'Mira's Room'. When we open it, we saw…_

**(NPC) Mirajane Strauss**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Finally! It's Mirajane! My egg I'm coming!"

_I approach the (NPC) Mirajane Strauss and have a chat with her._

**(NPC) Mirajane Strauss:** "Thank you so much for coming here for me, my hero."

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "No problem! Now let's get out of here!"

On the other side, Gray felt something's wrong. _Something's not right… If we already figured out how to kill the ghosts, it's not that hard to finish this quest except your level isn't enough. And why is there none of the ghosts around her?...Unless!_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Pinky! Get away from her!"

_Suddenly, 'PinkDragon' is being attacked! And the (NPC) Mirajane Strauss transforms into something horrible!_

**(Boss) Satan Soul lv.170**

**(PnDg-gf) IceBuster:** "Damn! I knew it! She's the 'Boss Monster'!"

**(IcBr-bf) PinkDragon:** "Whaaatt?"

_Before we could react, two black orbs send our characters flying._

**(PnDg-gf) IceBuster:** "Pinky! You okay?"

**(IcBr-bf) PinkDragon:** "Urgh… Kind of…"

_The (Boss) Satan Soul's attack is so powerful! It drains half of our HP with only a single attack! And our potions has been drained from the battle with the ghosts before. This is sooo NOT good…_

_We continue battling and refuse to lose after all the troubles we've though to arrive in this place. And this is the lasst enemy we must defeat before I get my egg!_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "She's so strong. I'm starting to feel hopeless…"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Idiot! You always say we musn't give up! Your egg is waiting for you, pinky! And together, we could do this!"

_…He's right.. Together!_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Ice Make – Freeze!"

_The (Boss) Satan Soul is now trapped in the ice and it slows her down. Seeing this as an opportunity, I didn't waste anymore time._

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

_It's down! Yes!_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "We did it!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Yeah- _Watch out!_"

_A black orb fly towards us. And 'IceBuster' stands in front of 'PinkDragon', protecting her from the attack. It's not dead yet?_

_I watch 'IceBuster' falls to the ground. My anger is rising. I won't forgive it! It killed 'IceBuster and made him losing his levels!_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Fire Dragon's…

_I've just learned a new powerful skill for fire-mage. This is the first time I'm using it since the chance of fail is very high and drains almost all my AP. Please work!_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "_Crimson Lotus! Exploding Flame Blade!_"

_'PinkDragon' ignites her body with flame and makes a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes the 'Satan Soul' in a spiral formation. The 'Boss Monster' is sent flying backwards and it explodes._

**(Boss) Satan Soul lv.170 / HP 0**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "… I.. I did it.. Gray.."

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "What's with that face, pinky? I'm okay. Haha. I still have 9 amounts of HP left. But I have no more AP left and this guy couldn't move. Haha."

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "W-wait. I still have one more potion."

_I gave him the potion and 'IceBuster' could stand up now._

**(NPC) Mirajane Strauss:** "Excuse me. Are you the one who save me?"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "What? She's not dead already? We're done-

**(NPC) Mirajane Strauss:** "Thank you for saving me. I was being possessed by the 'Satan Soul' when the they attacked my mansion. My family was forced to leave me because the darkness is so strong. Thanks for your help, I'm now free from the curse and my family could now live peacefully."

_It means… We really did it! Yaaayy!_

**_=====online=====online=====_**

_After finishing the quest, I got my 'Rare Dragon Egg'. And not like another eggs, it takes more time to hatch. I hope it became a powerful dragon I could ride on and help us on our adventure!_

"Time for my rewards." Gray breaks my happy thoughts. Yeah, we're now having a lunch at Pasta House Restaurant the day after the event. "Since you've been helping me back then with Juvia, I'll consider the first reward is done."** (_A/N_: "Offline" story)**

"And…the second reward?" I ask curiously.

"Kiss me!" He grins.

…

..

"_WHAAAT_?" I scream very loud, making everyone in the restaurant shocked.

"What? Just a 'kiss'. It's not like I'm asking you to buy me a car or something. So it really _makes sense_, right? Haha." Gray closes his eyes and smirks. "Come here. I'm _waiting_, pinky~."

I blush furiously. _It's true I owe him one, but…but…_

I shut my eyes tightly and place a small peck on his…HAND!

_CHU!_

"Huh?" He opens his eyes in confusion.

"Y-you didn't mention the _exact_ place to be kissed, did you?" I'm still blushing. "So it's alright for me to choose it myself. A-and it's on your _hand_!"

"You _cheated_, pinky!" Gray pouts.

"You're the first one cheating by wanting 2 rewards!" I growl back. "And now you've got your rewards, it means we're even! Hahaha!" I'm so proud of my genius-ness and stand up. I didn't realize I accidentaly kick the table and…

_SPLASH!_

The lemon tea falls on Gray's shirt. _Uh-oh…_

Instead of getting angry, Gray just smiks. "Oh. Looks like you owe me another one apologize, _pinky_~. I want you to dress up _femininely_ just like the first day we met. Okay?"

That afternoon, you could hear me _screaming_ from the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>===OmakE===<em>**

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster logged in.**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Gray! Gray! It's hatching!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "Really?"

_CRACK!_

"Nyaa~!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "A…._cat_? It's not a dragon?"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "It's okay! He's still a dragon for me! Welcome to the world my pet! Hahahaha!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "You're right. Maybe he possess some special ability like a dragon! Haha!"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Yep! Let's name him _'Happy'_! He's the symbol of our happiness!"

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster:** "So you do have _sense_ in giving _name_, pinky. Unlike your character's name. Hahaha!"

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon:** "Aaaarrgghh! Shaddap Graaaaayy!"

**(Pet) Happy:** "Nyaa~!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: Sorry for the OOCness. Every reviews and critiques are very welcome! Thanks for reading!^^**


End file.
